Honour Student
by Hsh623
Summary: Aku Oh Sehun si anak teladan yang lelah menjalani hidup penuh rahasia, aku ingin bebas meraih masa mudaku, Choco Milk Couple Event #904 #0904 Kaihun Sekai Kai x Sehun,
1. Chapter 1

Honour Student

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Xiumin

Main Pair : Kaihun

Lenght Chapter : 1 of 5

Rated : T

By Hsh623

Aku Oh Sehun, hanya seorang anak simpanan menteri pertahan, Menteri Kim, loh kenapa tidak Kim Sehun? namanya anak haram, haram menggunakan marga appaku aku menggunakan marga ibuku, yah, sebagai anak simpanan aku berusaha memiliki kesan yang baik di mata appaku seperti jadi juara kelas atau menang beberapa olimpiade, kerjaku hanya belajar belajar dan belajar. mereka menyebutku si murid teladan Oh Sehun, yang tak terkalahkan dan tergoyahkan, namun hal itu tak akan mengubah apapun anak haram tetap anak haram, appaku jelas lebih sayang istri sahnya jelas lebih sayang anak kandungnya dari istri sahnya, segala usahaku untuk menjadi terbaik dimatanya selalu gagal

"wah, lagi lagi kau juara kelas" kata Kim Luhan

"makanya Luhan, belajarlah dengan giat berhenti menjadi anggota genk motor, banggakan appa" kataku

"dan panggil aku hyung ingat aku itu hyungmu" sambungku

"hyung haramku atau hyung angkatku?" kata Luhan, hal ini yang selalu buat aku sakit hati, appa membiarkan anak sahnya tau tetapi istri sahnya tidak, jadilah aku bahan bualan Luhan setiap harinya, dan tepat Kim Luhan anak sah appaku. Dia tak pernah sopan padahal aku hyungnya, alasannya aku hanya anak haram, lagipula appa pasti akan membelanya jika aku mengadu, aku heran Luhan tak sepintar aku tak seberprestasi aku tapi Appa lebih sayang padanya mungkin karena dia penerus appa menjadi menteri

"sudah ku bilang jangan bahas ini di sekolah" kataku, lalu hendak meninggalkannya

"aigoo, hyungnim kau membosankan sekali setiap hari berkencan dengan buku, nikmatilah masa remajamu, kapan kau dapat pacar kalau kau selamanya jadi pecundang" kata Luhan lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku

"setidaknya rapotku lebih indah darimu" kataku lalu meninggalkannya menuju tangga, kelas ku ada di paling atas, ini tahun ketiga ku belajar dan tinggal menghitung beberapa bulan untuk lulus dari sekolah ini, oh ya aku lupa satu lagi di sekolah ku adalah sekolah yang dikuasai oleh bandit bandit kelas teri, tidak mengerti? banyak muridnya yang menganggap sekolah inilah daerah kekuasaan mereka, mereka adalah raja. misalnya Luhan adalah raja para anak kelas 2, sedangkan dari angkatan ku ada Kim Kai yang sangat ditakuti

'Brak'

wah panjang umur baru dibicarakan langsung muncul

"hei, kau minggir" kata Kim Kai, aku bangkit lalu melewatinya, namun dia menarik tanganku

"spertinya aku baru ingat, kau si anak teladan itukan?" kata Kai sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"adapa tuan Kim, akukan sudah memberimu jalan?" kataku

"karena kau sudah seenaknya menabrakku, kerjakan seluruh pr ku, nanti temuiku aku di kelasku, kalau kau lari, jangan harap besok kau bisa berjalan seperti biasanya" kata Kai, entah ketidak beruntunganku harus berurusan dengan Kai, yang notabene murid paling bermasalah dan dijamin tidak lulus sekolah ini, tapi diidolakan para gadis, it's okay sih kalau cuma ngerjain pr nya habis itu selesai tak ada lagi masalah

"wah, ternyata kau tidak lari bagus, tapi tunggu sebentar aku harus menghabisi para cecunguk ini" kata Kai kemudian melanjutkan acaranya menggebuki adik kelas yang berani melabraknya Sehun duduk di kelas Kai yang hampir kosong karena masih ada keloni keloni Kai seperti Tao, Kris, dan Lay, beserta anak kelas satu yang sok jago nekat ngelabrak Kai, alhasil digebuki Kai, aku menunggu sambil melihat pertarungan Kai, kenapa dia tersenyum? apa sebegitu menyenangkannya menghajar orang? apakah tidak sakit? pasti kita juga diserang? semua itu dalam pikiranku ketika melihat Kai tersenyum tanpa beban saat memukuli mereka, itu aneh karena memukuli orang pasti membuat masalah, kita di bawa ke BK dan dipanggil orang tuanya, kenapa orang ini bisa sebahagia dan setenang ini? pasti dia gila

"nah, sudah selesai, cabut kalian, kalau nyali teri jangan berani menghadapi ku" kata Kai, Kai menghampiri Sehun lalu melemparkan buku buku pr nya

"kerjain itu Albino, kalau bisa bawa besok" kata Kai yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya

"aku tidak bisa besok aku juga punya pr, kalau 3 hari ke depan" kataku

"tak masalah" kata Kai

"Kris, Tao, Lay, ayo balik dah sore" kata Kai dan meninggalkan ku bersama buku bukunya

"aku pulang" kataku ketika sesampai di rumah

"sehunna, banyak sekali bukumu? sini ibu bantu" kata ibuku yang cantik biarlah agak berlebihan karena appaku juga jarang memujinya

"tidak usah eomma, sehun bisa sendiri, mending eomma masak mana tau kali ini appa pulang" kataku berusaha menghibur eomma

"iya juga, dia sudah 2 bulan tidak berkunjung eomma sangat rindu padanya, padahal kita kan perlu merayakan kenaikan kelasmu dan juga kau yang menjadi juara kelas" kata eommaku cemberut

"ahh, mungkin appa sudah biasa melihatku juara kelas" kataku, atau mungkin dia sudah tak peduli dengan kami, aku naik keatas kamarku, membiarkan ibuku memasak, appaku seharusnya memiliki jadwal berkunjung ke rumah kami 2 minggu sekali namun 2 bulan terakhir tidak ada kabar, aku hanya bertanya sama Luhan keadaan appa, dia bilang appa sibuk tugas negara, appa juga berkunjung jarang sekali karena takut tertangkap media kalau memiliki simpanan

sesampainya di kamar aku meletakkan barang barangku di meja belajar lalu mengambil hpku dan mencari nomor yang sangat jarang aku hubungi, dan bila perlu saja ku hubungi karena aku sangat segan dengan pemiliknya, nomor appaku

'0882xxxxxxxx'

'appa kapan datang ke rumah? eomma masak yang banyak dan enak hari ini.

your son Sehun'

sent

aku tak pernah berharap sms ku dibalasnya, lebih baik aku mandi dan beres beres untuk makan malam. makan malam yang sepi hanya kami berdua tak ada appa bahkan sms ku tak dibalas, aku mencuci piring setelah makan malam, ibuku memilih tidur, setelah mematikan keran, aku mendengar suara dering hp ku dan menemukan sms masuk dari appaku, dengan semangat aku membuka hp ku untuk melihat isinya, aku sangat bahagia appa membalas smsku

'from : 0882xxxxxxxxx'

'Sehunnie bisa minta tolong buat surat izin untuk Luhan, nenek sedang sakit jadi kami akan berkunjung, kau boleh ikut tapi setelah pulang sekolah dan ingat hubungi appa dulu'

aku tersenyum kecut sms ku tak dibalas namun appa hanya mengirim sms buat surat izin Luhan putra semata wayangnya, lagipula jika aku berkunjung ke tempat nenek apa nenek tau aku juga cucunya? kurasa tidak tapi tak apalah hanya berkunjung, mencoba jadi anak yang baik di mata appa

"nak Sehun, sebetulnya apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan, saem lihat kalian begitu dekat" kata Seongsaenim nya Luhan

"hanya tetangga" kataku singkat maklum aku tipe orang ngirit bicara

"oke jadi Luhan izin, pasti sangat merepotkan setiap Luhan tak datang kau yang membawa suratnya" kata saem

"tidak juga, oh ya saem jika ada pr Luhan beri tahu aku" kataku dan pergi tinggalkan kantor guru

sebelum aku keluar aku dapat melihat Kai yang duduk diantara meja guru pasti orang tuanya dipanggil lagi, bukanlah hal tidak wajar Kai di kantor guru, sudah makanan sehari harinya

setelah sekolah aku pulang ke rumah dan meminta izin ibuku untuk mengunjungi nenek dan ibuku menyetujuinya malah dia mendadak heboh memilihkan ku baju biar terlihat tampan di depan nenek, apakah kau tau ibu itu percuma dia tidak tau aku cucunya. siap beres beres, aku menghubungi appaku dan menunggu mobil jemputan dari appa untuk ke rumah nenek

di rumah nenek, ada appa, Luhan, dan istri sah appa, serta nenek dan tanteku adik dari appa, namun aku hanya dianggap sebagai tetangga mereka yang sangat baik dan sering main ke rumah dan dekat dengan keluarga mereka, aku memanggil nenek dengan nenek, tante dengan tante, Luhan dengan Luhan, ibu Luhan tante, dan appa paman. yah aku hanya tetangga yang sedang berkunjung rumah mewah milik nenek. semua sedang berduka kecuali setan kecil Luhan, kalian tau kan gimana Luhan tak peduli sekitar, aku menghampiri nenek yang terbaring lemah

"nek, ini sehun" kataku

"Sehunnie, wah kau sudah besar saja" kata nenekku lemah

"nek, harusnya nenek makan makanan sehat dan tak boleh capek, jadi ginikan kejadiannya" kata Sehun

"hehehe, Sehunnie sangat peduli sama nenek beda sekali dengan cucu setanku" kata nenek, membuat semua orang tertawa

"yakkk, nenek ini mau Luhan kusuk? sini nek? minggir!" kata Luhan mengusirku

"aigoo, anak eomma, disindir dulu baru sadar" kata Ibu Luhan

"nek, kan Luhan capek kusuk nenek, Luhan nginap di rumah nenek ya semalam aja" kata Luhan

"ya sudah, Hunnie juga mau nginap?" tanya nenek

"aniyo, aku harus belajar aku akan lulus dalam waktu dekat, aku tak bisa menghabiskan waktu ku hanya untuk main main" kataku, appa melihat ke arahku

"arraseo, hei Luhan kapan kau seperti Sehun rajin belajar, gimana kau mau menjadi menteri kalau seperti ini" kata nenek

"ibu jangan memojokkan Luhan dong, kan Hunnie memang rajin belajar" kata appaku, tuhkan bela anaknya

"yasudah yasudah lebih baik kita siap siap untuk makan bersama " kata nenek

aku merasa sungguh lelah dengan hidup sperti ini penuh persembunyian, terkekang, mengikuti peraturan, aku lelah tidak dianggap, aku ingin punya jati diriku sendiri, hingga kata kata Luhan terngiang ngiang di kepalaku, apa aku harus berubah hanya untuk beberapa bulan terakhir. menikmati masa muda katanya, punya pacar, entahlah anggap saja itu keinginan sesaat aku harus rajin belajar karena setelah lulus aku akan bekerja untuk ayahku,

"paman, aku pulang dulu" pamitku kepada appaku sendiri

"ya sudah nak Sehun hati hati dijalan, titip salam pada ibumu" kata appaku

"aku juga" kata ibu Luhan, kkkkkk, aku tidak tahu apa reaksi ibu Luhan kalau tau ibuku simpanan suaminya? entahlah yang pasti dia tak sanggup bilang 'aku juga'

aku pulang ke rumah ibuku yang nyaman dan hangat tanpa ada kepalsuam seperti tadi dan mulai mengerjakan pr Kai, mungkin besok aku akan meberikannya

TBC

yeay, author balik dengan ff baru untuk project anniv Kaihun, review please, and see you next chap, this ff special this month

Choco Milk Couple Event #904 #0904


	2. Chapter 2

Honour Student

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Xiumin

Main pair : Kaihun

Lenght of Chapter : 2 of 5

Rated : M

by Hsh623

o0o

Pagi hari saat aku meneju ke sekolah aku selalu melewati gang untuk cepat sampai di sekolah, entah keberuntungan apa aku berpas pasan dengan Kim Kai yang seperti biasa sedang menghajar orang

"oh Albino, selamat pagi" sapanya padaku

"Kai, ini pr sudah siap semua" kataku dan memberikan buku bukunya

"gomawo" katanya lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya menghajar orang, aku berlalu meski orang itu minta tolong kepadaku

di sekolah mendadak mengadakan pertarungan antar kelas, jelas siswa yang menyelenggarakn bukan guru. lagipula guru guru juga takut berurusan dengan bandit bandit itu, aku memilih ke kantor guru untuk membantu para guru lumayan untuk menambah nilai plus ku, ketika dalam perjalanan aku melewati gudang olahraga dan sangat mengejutkan penemuan yang aku temukan, Luhan sedang bercinta dengan Xiumin, ya siapa tak kenal Xiumin, namja yang terkenal bad boy juga di sekolah, tak menyangka dia menjalin hubungan seperti ini, pasti appa kecewa jika tau, mereka kan sama namja

"hei, Luhan tak kusangka kau menjalin hubungan seperti ini" tegur ku menggangku kegiatan mereka yang sedang menyatu

"shit, Sehun, pergilah jangan ganggu aku" kata Luhan tetap melakukan kegiatannya

"appa pasti kecewa" kataku

"diamlah, jika kau mengadu, akan ku pastikan kau hancur" kata Luhan, aku memutuskan mundur, itu tandanya dia mengancam kehidupanku dan ibuku

"Luhan, biarkan saja ayo kita lanjut" kata Xiumin, lalu menciumnya

akupun berlalu menuju ruang guru, menanyakan apa saja yang bisa kubantu, aku hanya di suruh mengoreksi lembar jawaban adik kelas, sekali sekali melihat ke jendela melihat para siswa saling pukul pukulan, dan hanya namja Tan yang duduk tenang di tengah lapangan bak raja, Kim Kai

"Kai itu susah sekali diatur, bahkan kami guru tak bisa mengaturnya, jika kami memanggil orang tuanya, orang tuanya juga tidak habis pikir" kata seongsaenim

"ya, dia susah diatur dan dilawan, tapi dia akan baik kepada orang yang baik padanya" kataku

"kau benar" kata Seongsaenim, namun tiba tiba muncullah Luhan di antara kerumunan siswa siswa itu, membuat Sehun terkejut

"Luhan!" teriakku

dibawah Luhan berkata, "aku menantangmu untuk bertarung"

Luhan diikuti oleh keloninya termasuk Xiumin, menantang Kim Kai, yang ditantang merasa senang, dia menyeringai lebar,

"ayo ku terima" kata Kim Kai, yang sudah merenggangkan tubuhnya, siap menghajar Luhan, aku meski hanyalah kakak yang tak pernah dianggapnya tapi aku tetap hyungnya, aku tak tega kalau dia dihabisi oleh Kim Kai, aku langsung lari sekuat tenaga tidak peduli saem memanggil namaku, aku menerobos kerumunan siswa yang memakiku karena menabrak mereka. tetap sangat susah menerobos orang orang karena jadi karena kecerobohan ku, aku terpeleset dan jatuh ke tengah tengah arena, dimana Luhan yang hendak meninju Kai malah kena hidungku alhasil aku jatuh telak dengan hidung yang berdarah. para saem yang tau aku adalah murid teladan plus tetangga Luhan menganggap wajar aku melerai mereka, jadi para saem tidak menghukumku pada saat mengeliminasi siswa yang melakukan pertarungan di sekolah, aku sekarang di uks, aku masih teringat tatapan mata tajam Kim Kai dan mata rusa Luhan yang terkejut ketika ia tahu aku yang kena pukulannya, ah aku yakin Kai akan menghajarku karena mengganggu kesenangannya dalam bertarung

"Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan saat memasuki ruangan uks, aku mencoba berdiri

"tak bisakah kau memanggilku hyung?" tanyaku meski terlihat seperti permohonan

"huuh, kau ini selalu membuat ku susah dan masalah makin rumit, kau tau gara gara mu aku di panggil guru BK, dan Kai marah besar karena pertarungannya di potong" kata Luhan

"bisakah kau bertindak layaknya kita saling tak kenal, kita saling tak berhubungan, aku muak punya hyung haram seperti mu" kata Luhan dan pergi sambil membanting pintu UKS

"huft, beginilah hidup Oh Sehun" kataku, aku memandang jendela memaparkan langit biru yang luas dan bebas kapan aku seperti itu, bebas melakukan apa yang aku suka

Brak

suara pintu yang kasar terbuka, aku menoleh dan mendapati Kai yang masuk, aku sudah memasang kuda kuda jika dia siap menghajarku

"hei, pinter" katanya

"?" aku bingung kenapa dia memanggil ku seperti itu

"kalau ku panggil bodoh tak mungkin, kau kan juara kelas" kata Kai, benar juga apa yang dibilangnya

"ada apa?" tanyaku

"kau berbuat ulah lagi kepadaku, gara gara kau aku dipanggil ke BK" rutuknya, serius kenapa semua orang nyalahin aku padahal aku cuma mau ngelerai dan mereka menyalahkan aku, pertama Luhan sekarang Kai

"terus aku harus apa?" kataku

"akh, molla" kata Kai lalu pergi

seongsaenim masuk setelah Kai pergi, aku berasa jadi orang penting kalau begini, jika banyak orang bergilir mengunjungiku

"saem, lihat kau begitu akrab dengan Kai dan kau begitu tenang" kata Saem, akrab apanya saem, tadi saja dia hampir membunuhku dengan matanya jika matanya tidak mengeluarkan laser

"hmm" kataku singkat

"Sehun, guru BK banyak yang nyerah dalam mengajari sopan santun kepada Kai, bagaimana kau yang mbantunya, biasanya kalau teman yang mengajar pasti beda kesannya" kata saem

aku berpikir sebagai anak yang baik aku akan selalu menuruti kata Saem, tapi untuk menghadapi Kai setiap hari mungkinkah? lagipula aku tak bisa menolak permintaan saem dan tidak ada jadwal yang terganggu karena kelas BK untuk Kai, aku menyetujuinya

o0o

Kelas BK

"oke, jadi hanya kita berdua aku dan si albino pintar satu ini" kata Kai, aku tersenyum, dia memuji atau menghina

"Kai, aku sangat malas mengajarmu dan aku yakin ini sangat menguras waktu dan tenagaku serta mengurangi kadar kepintaraanku, tapi tidak ada cara lain" kata Sehun,

"langsung ke intinya saja, what's wrong with you? apakah ada hal yang membuatmu tertekan makanya berbuat seperti ini?" sambungku

"kau salah aku yang harusnya bertanya ada apa denganmu, white, aku dengar kau punya masalah keluarga" kata Kai, jelas aku terkejut dia tau darimana, rahasia hidupku tidak boleh terbongkar, jika terbongkar aku tidak tahu apa yang akan diperbuat appa padaku

"chill out, aku tak sengaja menguping pembicaraanmu dan Luhan, hyung haram(?)" kata Kai sambil mengejek, aku tersenyum miris

"ooh, kau mengancamku, kau ingin membuatku mengerjakan prmu setiap hari, oh that's so easy for me" kataku

"kau kira aku si pecundang itu membuat gossip tak berguna, aku bukan seorang yang suka menyebar kayu bakar" kata Kai

"tapi beda ceritanya jika kau mau berbagi keluh kesahmu, aku membagi keluh kesahmu, istilahnya timbal balik" sambungnya

"well, jika kau berjanji tak bercerita pada siapapun" kataku

"oke" katanya

"aku... kakaknya Luhan, tapi aku hanya anak haram, kenapa? karena aku hanya anak simpanan ayah Luhan, appaku memiliki ibuku setelah dia menikah 2 tahun dengan ibu Luhan lalu ibuku hamil diriku setahun kemudian disusul Luhan, selesai" kataku

"yakin cuma itu? kau sangat irit bicara makanya susah dapat jodoh, lihatlah masih muda saja sudah punya kerutan di dahi" kata Kai

"Luhan tau aku anak simpanan appa dan dia sering membully ki seperti tadi, dan aku tak menggunakan marga appaku" kata Sehun

"oke, ini giliranku, aku benci ayahku, aku benci ibuku, aku benci semua yang menganggap dia lebih hebat dariku, aku tak suka diatur, dan aku sangat suka dengan rasa sakit, semakin sakit semakin lega segala beban hidupku" kata Kai, ketika dia berkata seperti itu aku yakin dia sudah gila, kenapa dia harus ikut Kelas BK kalau dia lebih cocok masuk rumah sakit jiwa

"apa rasa sakit bisa menghilangkan bebanmu?" tanyaku

"iya semakin sakit semakin nikmat" katanya

"serius Kai, aku sungguh tak mengerti jalan pemikiranmu" kata ku, lalu bangkit dari bangku, namun Kai menarik tangan ku lalu memojokkan ku kedinding sangat sakit dia menggunakan seluruh tenaganya

"kau ingin tau seperti apa rasa sakit itu?" kata Kai dengan mata tajamnya dan agak merendahkan suaranya, aku hanya menghadap kesamping, posisi ini mengingatkan ku pada Luhan dan Xiumin

"kau akan merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam tapi itu nanti sekarang hanya permulaan dan aku yakin kau akan datang kembali padaku" kata Kai, jari telunjuknya bermain dengan bibirku lalu menarik pundakku

aku berciuman, this is my first kiss, dan dia mengambilnya, dengan kasar dan penuh paksaan, bahkan aku bisa merasakan rasa anyir darah karena dia menggigit bibirku begitu keras

"akhh, stop..." kataku

"oke, hari ini sampai sini, aku yakin besok kau akan datang dan memohon kepadaku" kata Kai dan pergu meninggalkan ku sendirian, sangat sakit ini baru berciuman namun bibirku terus berdenyut nyeri, tapi aku bisa merasakan kepalaku mendadak agak ringan, apa aku harus mengikuti sarannya?

o0o

aku pulang ke rumah dengan wajah agak kacau, bibir robek dan bengkak, serta aku yang agak gak fokus di jalan, ketika sampai rumah aku langsung senang karena appa pulang, aku langsung lari ke dalam

"appa?" cicitku untuk memastikan itu benar benar appa, dan yap appa pulang namun ibu kelihatan sedih kenapa?

"sehunna, kemari appa perlu bicara" kata appa serius, masalah apa lagi ini

"appa memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan ibumu, apa rasa sudah tidak ada kecocokan antara kami" kata appa, sialan! bolehkah anak teladan seperti ku mengumpat, appa kau bahkan tak pernah menikahi ibu secara resmi untuk apa kau bercerai dengannya karena dari awal hubungan kalian itu palsu, seharusnya sebagaj anak simpanan aku tau pasti ada waktu dimana appa bosan

"tapi, tenang appa akan tetap membiayai sekolahmu dan ibumu, kalau perlu jika kau kerja sama appa saja" kata appa, sebagai orang yang selalu baik dimata appa aku tak bisa marah aku tak bisa bilang tidak ataupun mengelak, aku hanya bisa bilang

"ya, aku naik ke kamar, ini urusan orang tua" kataku lalu naik ke atas kamar, sebetulnya aku kejam meninggalkan ibuku sendirian di masa sulitnya tapi ini juga sulit bagi ku, di kamar aku menangis mencoba meluapkan segala perasaanku, kapan derita ini berakhir

TBC

author lagi mood sama ff yang satu ini


	3. Chapter 3

Honour Student

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Xiumin

Pair : Kaihun, HanXiu

Rated M

Lenght of Chapter : 3 of 5

by Hsh623

o0o

Warn!! agak BDSM

Pagi yang penat bagi Oh Sehun, setelah kejadian perceraian orang tuanya, malamnya saudaranya Luhan menelfonnya sambil tertawa, biarlah mereka bahagia, aku Oh Sehun akan tetap tegar toh aku sudah biasa tersakiti, dengan langkah malas aku sekolah mendengar penjelasan guru yang tiada habis habisnya, lalu pulang

sebelum pulang seperti yang kalian ketahui aku akan melakukan bimbingan Konseling dengan Kai, sebetulnya aku sudah sangat malas, tapi aku tetap datang dengan mata yang seperti panda dan mendapatkan cercaan dari Kai

"apa anak teladan satu ini belajar dandan jadi rocker, matanya dihitamin" tawa Kai menggelegar, aku memilih duduk biar dia puas menghina

"jadi, tuan Kai apa yang kita lakukan hari ini" kataku

"aku berharap yang menyenangkan" kata Kai, lalu memainkan sebuah anting ditangannya

"boleh juga, aku juga mulai merasa bosan, bagaimana mempercantik diri" entah ide darimana, aku ingin menghilangkan rasa sakitku dengan rasa sakit yang lain, aku ingin anting berbentuk bundar yang ditangan Kai ada ditubuhku

"hmmm, cocoknya anting ini diletakkan di sini" tunjuk Kai ke arah dadaku tepatnya nippleku, aku hanya tersenyum

"boleh juga" balasku, Kai langsung menerjangku, memojokkanku di dinding, membuka seleuruh kancing kemejaku, lalu mencopot salah satu kancing

"ini untukku bukti cinta kita??" ucap Kai sambil menaikkan satu alisnya

"it's so easy for you to say love, but gak apa buat kenang kenangan mungkin" kata Sehun, mereka tertawa seperti orang gila

"oke, aku mulai, jika sakit cengkram tanganku" kata Kai,

"shit! mulai saja" ucapku mulai bosan dengan hidup penuh aturan?

"akhirnya kau bicara kotor" kata Kai, lalu memasangkan anting itu di nipple kanan Sehun dengan kasar,

"Akkhh!!!" teriak Sehun sangat kuat sambil menjambak rambut Kai, darah mengalir, untung ini sudah jam pulang sekolah

"whew, cantik sekali sama seperti yang mengenakannya" kata Kai memuji karyanya, Sehun mulai tertawa setelah Kai memujinya

"wah wah, apakah ini namanya kesenangan diatas kesakitan sangat luar biasa, apa benar ini sangat cantik" kata Sehun lalu memegang anting yang sudah tertancap di nipplenya

"tentu sangat cantik" kata Kai, kemudian mencium nipple Sehun dan menjilatnya,Sehun pun mendesah nikmat, Sehun pasrah dibawah kungkungan Kai, Kai mencium bibirnya dengan ganas

"nggh... kaihh...akh" desah Sehun ditengah tengah ciumannya

"Oh God, How Bitch you are right, now? murid teladan" kata Kai melece

"shut up! mari kita bersenang senang" kata Sehun, mulai membukakan celana Kai

"sejak kapan kau jadi gila?" tanya Kai membantu Sehun menurunkan celananya

"sejak aku bertemu denganmu, and when my life is fucked" kata Sehun

"baby, want a ride daddy?" tanya Sehun

"no, Daddy yang menunggangi ku" bisik Sehun di telinga Kai seduktif, Kai langsung melepas celana Sehun dan memasukan barangnya ke dalam Hole Sehun yang belum pernah dijamah, tanpa persiapan dan aba aba

rasanya sangat sakit tentu terutama virgin seperti Sehun, tapi dia coba menikmatinya dengan memantulkan pantat sintalnya dari lawan arah pinggul Kai, mencoba mencari kenikmatan sambil mendesah

"oh God, ini nikmat luar biasa" kata Sehun, Kai masih memegang nipple Sehun yang ada antingnya

"kau sungguh nakal sekali dan tak terduga, apa selama ini kau suka beronani? atau membaca majalah porno sehingga sehebat ini" kata Kai masih menghajar Sehun

"aku belajar dari masternya" kata Sehun

"who?" tanya Kai

"Daddy Kai" kata Sehun

"oh, good boy, daddy like that" kata Kai,

"hmm, akhh... Daddy it's so good!!" desah Sehun lagi, mereka bergulat hingga matahari nyaris tenggelam

"Thanks, Hun" kata Kai membenarkan bajunya, Sehun yang melap paha bagian dalamnya

"no problem, Daddy~" goda Sehun

"jadi, besok apa kita akan bermain lagi?" tanya Kai

"bukankah aku milikmu?" kata Sehun lalu menunjukkan antingnya

"ya, kau memang milikku hanya aku yang boleh melihat kecantikan tubuh ini" kata Kai, Kai mencium Sehun

"tapi apa kau yakin untuk berubah?" tanya Kai

"berubah untuk bebas, apa salahnya?" kata Sehun,

"kau itu... sangat cute, aku tak tahan" kata Kai, lalu menarik hidung Sehun, mereka tertawa bahagia, Sehun merasa kebebasannya untuk pertama kalinya, i feel free...

o0o

Dirumah, Sehun pulang di sapa dengan kekhawatiran Eommanya

"kenapa terlambat?" tanya Eomma

"ada bimbingan Konseling" kata Sehun

"apa kau berbuat masalah?" tanya Eomma khawatir, Sehun menggenggam tangan eommanya

"bukan aku yang di beri bimbingan, tapi aku yang memberi bimbingan" kata Sehun

"ah, syukurlah" kata Eomma

"eomma aku mandi dulu" kata Sehun

"iya Sehun" kata Eomma

Di kamar mandi, Sehun melihat refleksinya di dalam kaca westafel dia tersenyum melihat antingnya yang dipasang Kai dia merasa puas dengan Kai, dia ingin bersama Kai

"aku itu cantik" kata Sehun pada diri sendiri

"tapi ini membuatku seperti jalang, sama seperti ibuku yang hanya seorang simpanan, betapa menyedihkannya nasib kami" kata Sehun lalu mengguyur tubuhnya

o0o

Setiap Bimbingan Konseling Kai dan Sehun Making out, 5 hari berlalu sejak pertama kali Sehun kehilangan keperawanannya, Sekarang dia dan Kai baru selesai making out, agak cepat dan cuma dua ronde, Kai menghisap rokoknya, dia masih topless, dan Sehun gak pakai celana cuma kemeja

"Well Hun, Aku dengar ayah dan ibumu bercerai" kata Kai

"Fucked that!! dari Luhan ya?" tanya Sehun

"siapa lagi orang yang tau kau anak haram" kata Kai

"aku mau coba" kata Sehun

"coba apa? rokok?" kata Kai

"apa lagi Daddy yang sedang kau hisap" kata Sehun agak menggoda

"oke, jangan menyesal" kata Kai menyedorkan rokoknya ke Sehun, Sehun mengambil rokoknya dari tangan Kai, menghisapnya dan mengeluarkan asapnya

"apalah arti hidup seorang anak haram" kata Sehun

"tapi kau berarti bagiku" kata Kai

"kai stop! berhenti gombal" kata Sehun, namun hal itu membuat rokok yang di tangan Sehun jatuh dari jendela mereka ke lantai satu

"kai rokoknya jatuh, ambilkan~ dalam satu menit" kata Sehun sambil ngelendot manja, Kai malah ngelompat dari jendela, jelas Sehun kaget

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan" kata Sehun panik

"mengambilkan rokoknya, untuk membuktikan keseriusannya aku, kau itu cantik dan keras kepala aku suka itu, dan yang terpenting kau pintar, aku butuh pendamping seperti mu" kata Kai

"Kai~" kata Sehun dan mereka berciuman

Brak! suara pintu terbuka

"wah, kinky couple" kata Luhan, orang yang mengganggu acara lovey dovey mereka

"Ada apa calon adik ipar" kata Kai dapat tinjuan di perut oleh Sehun

"King Kai, hebat sekali bisa mengubah murid teladan menjadi bitchnya" kata Luhan sinis

"so what? anak mama" kata Sehun, dengan tampang ademnya

"sudah bisa melawan, akhirnya kau tidak membosankan" kata Luhan

"omong omong, aku kesini cuman mau beritahu kalau nilai matematika mu turun kau dipanggil Cho saem" kata Luhan

"terima kasih, kau tak perlu repot repot, pergilah aku mau bercinta dengan Daddy ku jangan ganggu aku" usir Sehun, Luhan pun pergi

"wow, rekor baru lagi dicaptakan oleh Oh Sehun, pertama bercinta, rokok, sekarang nilai" kata Kai

"whatever, yang penting aku bahagia" kata Sehun," akhir akhir ini aku merasa agak jelek, bagaimana besoka ajak aku ke salon mencat rambut" sambungnya

"with your pleasure" kata Kai

o0o

SMA yang selalu terkenal dengan murid muridnya yang pintar dan hanya anak orang kaya yang bisa masuk sini, meski beberapa juga ada yang bandit, terkejut dengan pemandangan pagi hari yang sangat mencengangkan bagi mereka, siapa tak kenal murid teladan Oh Sehun yang sangat cupu, datang dengan mengandeng tangan Kai manja, rambut di cat warna rainbow *era wolf, tatto di bagian lehernya *tato pas di exordium seoul* yang bertuliskan 94 J x.., banyak yang bilang itu kode buat Kai yang nama aslinya Jongin, dan paling mencengangkan dia datang dengan senyum lebar bak orang gila bersama Kai, baju seragamnya juga dibuka 2 kancingnya, Sehun sungguh seksi

"Daddy~" panggil Sehun sukses membuat seluruh koridor kena serangan Jantung, mereka semua tau kalau Sehun adalah pelatih bimbingan konseling nya Kai, apa Sehun tak sanggup mengajar Kai makanya juga ikut terperosok ke dalam jurang mengerikan

"apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Kai dingin, semua orang pun berhenti memlerhatikan mereka, Kai dan Sehun jalan melalui koridor dan dihentikan oleh Luhan dan Xiumin

"ckckck, lihatlah kau kelihatan cute dan cantik jika seperti ini" kata Luhan

"jelas, aku lebih cantik dari Xiuminmu" kata Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkannya diikuti oleh Kai

"Umin-ah, dia sudah berubah dia tidak pernah khawatir tentang aku lagi" kata Luhan

"malah bagus dong, kita tidak ketahuan" kata Xiumin

"iya" kata Luhan dan mengusak rambut Xiumin

"wow, sayang kau membuat semua orang tercengang termasuk guru killer sekalipun" kata Kai, menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di meja

"of course daddy" kata Sehun, dan mencium Kai dengan ganasnya

"cukup, cukup, but apa respond eommamu melihat rambut barumu?" tanya Kai, Sehun menunjukkan wig rambut hitamnya, Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Sehun sungguh cerdik berpura pura baik di depan ibunya,

"lalu tato di leher?" tanya Kai, Sehun tunjukkan Syalnya

"good boy as always" kata Kai, namun tiba tiba anak anak kelas 11 pada muncul di ruangan bimbingan konseling, yan sudah dianggap rumah bagi Kai dan Sehun

"wah, wah, jadi ini kerjaan kalian selama ini" kata salah satu murid itu dan tepuk tangan namun terhenti karena menerima serangan dari Sehun, Sehun melemparnya dengan botol minumnya tepat di wajah

"jangan ganggu kami keluarlah" kata Sehun sangat menyeramkan, satu hal lagi yang dipelajari dari sekolah Kai itu memang gila raja dari para bandit tapi Sehun lebih gila, lebih nekat, kita tidak tahu kalau Sehun akan membunuh orang yang dianggapnya pengganggu, beginilah keseharian dari Kai dan Sehun, Crazy and Psycho kalau kata orang, Sehun dengan tampang bandit dan cutenya serta everyone knows dia milik Kai, dan Kai si raja yang paling di takuti perfect couple

o0o

"Kaih.. jangan terlalu cepat" desah Sehun

"iya aku tau sayang" kata Kai menggiyangkan pinggulnya

"Daddy... please~" kata Sehun, ya mereka sedang bercinta untuk ratuan kalinya mungkin? tapi harus terhenti karena deringan hp Sehun

"Kai berhenti ada telepon" kata Sehun

"abaikan saja, aku lagi Horny" kata Kai

"please, Kai!!" teriak Sehun, Kai pun berhenti, Sehun menagambil telepon dan mendengar kabar kalau ayahnya sakit keras, mendengar itu dia langsung mengenakan pakaiannya, dia lari menuju gudang sekolah

"Luhan!!" kata Sehun, seperti biasa Luhan sedang bercinta dengan Xiumin

"Ada apa? mengganggu saja" kata Luhan yang sibuk mengerjai Xiumin

"appamu sakit, ayo pulang" kata Sehun, Luhan langsung berhenti, mengenakan pakaian dan pergi bersama Sehun meninggalkan Xiumin, Sehun sibuk mengenakan wig dan syal untuk tidak ketahuan

"kkkk, repot ya jadi dirimu" kata Luhan sambil mengejek

"shut up, faggot, kau lupa aku bisa membunuhmu" kata Sehun, Luhan mendengus dan kemudian jalan duluan menuju rumah Ayah mereka

TBC

okay, author balik jangan marahin author kalau Sehun bejat dia yang mau sendiri ya, kira kira apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? thank you for reading and review


	4. Chapter 4

Honour Student

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Xiumin

Main Pair : Kaihun, HanXiu

Rated M

Length Chapter : 4 of 5

by Hsh623

o0o

Semua keluarga telah berkumpul di rumah tepatnya ruang tamu namun kehadiran Sehun membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan mata tajam

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun kepada semua orang, Luhan hanya menggendikan bahunya, nenek dan ibu Luhan terlihat memicing matanya, suasana menjadi mencekam

"sejak kapan?" tanya Ibu Luhan

"apa maksud Ahjumma?" tanya Sehun masih bingung dengan pertanyaan ibu Luhan

"hahaha, jangan pura pura tidak tahu, bawa ibumu kemari!!!" tiba tiba ibu Luhan menaikkan suaranya, jika soal ibunya pasti Sehun sudah mengerti masalahnya, dia tau bangkai ini akan terungkap suatu saat nanti yaitu hari ini

"tenang Shihan, tenang, jika kau seperti ini makin memperparah keadaan, suamimu akan kecewa" kata Nenek menenangkan Ibu Luhan

"kenapa aku harus tenang jika rumah tanggaku yang katanya harmonis ada bangkai di baliknya, dan Kau!!! gara gara kau!! suamiku kena serangan jantung" kata Ibu Luhan, Sehun kembali bingung, 'pertama ayahnya kena serangan jantung, kedua dialah penyebabnya, kenapa?' pikir Sehun

"eomma, itu memang nyata *Luhan menarik nafas* Sehun memang anak appa dan Ibunya adalah istri appa yang lainnya tapi appa sudah bercerai dengannya dua minggu yang lalu" kata Luhan mencoba menenangkan eommanya

"apa!!! bahkan kau juga tahu, terus kenapa cuma aku yang tidak tahu, apa aku memang mudah dibodohi?? hah, jawab aku!!" Ibu Luhan mulai mengamuk dengan mencampakkan barang, namun ketika dia hendak melemparkan vas bunga kaca kearah salah satu pembantu rumah tangga yang bekerja di Rumah appanya, Sehun menarik pembantu itu dan membiarkan dirinya terkena kaca vas bunga itu, semuanya kaget

"ahjumma, jika ingin penjelasan tanya aku, tolong jangan libatkan ibuku, tenang aku akan menjelaskan dari awal sampai akhir" kata Sehun, lalu duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu, karena daritadi mereka semua berdiri, Ibu Luhan pun duduk tepat di depan sofa Sehun disusul nenek, tante, dan Luhan

"Boleh aku mulai?" tanya Sehun semua mengangguk

"Appa, menikahi eommaku setahun setelah Appa menikahi ahjumma, karena ibuku hamil duluan, Appa juga sangat senang memiliki putra pertamanya yaitu aku, lalu Ahjumma juga hamil Luhan, tapi sebagai namja appa tak ingin lari dari tanggung jawabnya, dia mempertahankan dua-duanya dan berusaha bersikap adil untuk dua-duanya hingga seminggu lalu appa pun menyerah, appa menceraikan eomma" kata Sehun, tak bisa membendung air matanya dan menangis

"jangan mengatakan kami adalah pihak yang paling bahagia disini, kami sama seperti ahjumma kami juga tersakiti" kata Sehun masih sambil memangis, Ibu Luhan menghela nafasnya

"Berhentilah menangis nak Sehun, aku mengerti posisimu, kau itu anak suamiku berarti anakku juga, bukan?" kata Ibu Luhan lalu mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya, semua keluarga akhirnya mengetahui permasalahan yang sebenarnya dan mulai menerima Sehun

appa Sehun menderita serangan jantung, Sehingga Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak sekolah untuk menemani appanya yang sakit, Luhan juga tidak sekolah tapi kali ini dia melakukan hal yang benar, dia mengurusi pekerjaan appanya yang tertunda, Sehun menatap datar appanya yang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur, sudah dua minggu berlalu tapi appanya tak pernah siuman

"Sehunnie, pasti kau lelah, lebih baik eomma yang menjaganya sekarang lebih baik kau pulang dan jaga eommamu" kata Ibu Luhan

"iya eomma" balas Sehun dan pamit, selama perjalanannya ke rumah meski lumayan dekat, Sehun memikirkan tentang Kai, sudah 2 minggu sejak dia meninggalkan Kai horny apa namja itu sudah melupakannya? atau dia malah marah dengan Sehun, ah Sehun sangat merindukan namjanya itu, keadaan yang seperti ini sangat tak mendukung moodnya, dirumah seperti biasa ibunya menanyakan keadaan appa, wah ibunya itu berhati besar meski sudah dicampakkan oleh appanya tetapi dia tetap mencintainya

"Eomma, jangan bersedih lagi, appa akan baik baik saja" kata Sehun setelah ibunya menanyakan keadaan appanya

"baik, Sehunnie, besok kau mulai sekolah saja, eomma takut nilaimu turun dan tak bisa masuk universitas favorit, naiklah keatas, belajarlah dengan baik, fighting!" kata sang eomma membuat hati Sehun mencelos, dia sudah bukan Sehun yang dulu lagi, dia sekarang Sehun milik Kai, itupun jika Kai tak marah dengannya, Sehun merasa tak berguna, dia naik ke atas

Sehun melelas seluruh pakaiannya termasuk wig dan syal yang biasa ia pakai untuk menutupi tatonya, kemudian dia masuk ke kamar mandi menghidupkan shower, dan menangisi nasibnya lagi berharap Kai mau memaafkannya, membantunya untuk bangkit dan mencari solusi untuk menghadapi ibunya, Sehun menarik rambutnya yang rainbow lalu menatap dirinya di kaca, dia tersenyum, dia sudah kosong sekarang

o0o

seperti yang dikatakan eommanya Sehun pun pergi ke sekolah pagi ini dengan senyum lebar bukti bahagianya dia akan bertemu dengan cintanya lagi, namun senyum itu harus pudar ketika dia bertanya kepada teman kelas Kai bahwa Kai sudah tak datang ke sekolah selama 5 hari, Sehun sangat gelisah bahkan dia pergi ke ruangan bimbingan konseling berharap Kai disana, tapi hanya nihi yang ditemukan, apa Kai marah padanya, haah Sehun jadi putus asa

dengan tiadanya Kai, Sehun mendadak kembali ke dirinya yang dulu yang rajin belajar dan menjadi anak baik di mata guru meski dia tetap tidak mau untuk mencat kembali rambutnya atau menghapus tatonya karena dia masih mencintai Kai dan berharap Kai akan kembali, 12 hari sudah kepergian Kai tidak ada yang tahu dia kemana, appa Sehun juga sudah siuman, keluarga Kim juga mulai membaik tidak ada pertengkaran atau salah paham lagi, guru guru juga memaklumi perubahan Sehun yang bisa dibilang drastis ini

Sehun sedang memperhatikan Cho songsaenim menjelaskan materi pelajaran matematika, hari harinya begitu hampa tanpa Kai, setelah pulang sekolah Sehun menyempati ke ruangan bimbingan konseling untuk bertemu Kai meski hanya sebuah harapan, namun sepertinya harapan itu terkabul buktinya sekarang berdiri Kai yang sedang memunggungi nya memandang langit dari jendela

"apakah itu kau Kai?" tanya Sehun sangat senang, Kai pun menoleh itu memang dirinya tanpa aba aba Sehun langsung memeluknya meluapkan rasa rindunya yang telah menumpuk semenjak kira kira satu bulan yang lalu

"Daddy, i miss you, please~ don't be mad at me" kata Sehun manja malah membuat Kai tertawa

"kudengar kau berubah ternyata tidak kau masih sama seperti terakhir kali bertemu" kata Kai yang langsung menciumnya, ciuman yang awalnya lembut menjadi sangat kasar itu berakhir dalam 20 menit, lama bukan?

"Daddy i want that" tunjuk Sehun ke resleting celana Kai, Kai melihat ke arah Sehun

"bukalah dan manjakan dia" kata Kai, selanjutnya hanya permainan itu hingga sore.

o0o

"Annyeong~" teriak Sehun dengan ceria kepada semua orang di koridor

"wah, lihatlah betapa bahagianya dia ketika Kai kembali" kata salah satu dari kerumunan manusia di koridor

"lihat wajah muram seorang Oh Sehun bak di siram pelangi sehingga secerah ini" kata yang lainnya semua orang memuji keceriaan Sehun, Sehun sendiri sekarang merasa senang Appanya sudah mulai menerimanya dan Kai telah kembali hidupnya sempurna sekarang

"Good Morning Daddy~" sapa Sehun kepada Kai dari jauh

"Good Morning Baby~" kata Kai lalu Chu~

"hari ini bolos yok" kata Kai

"hemm, hari ini ada Biologi pelajaran kesukaanku" kata Sehun

"ya ampun Baby, tak masuk pelajaran kesukaanmu sehari gak akan membuat nilaimu jelek" kata Kai

"terserahlah" kata Sehun pasrah tangannya dibawa Kai, Kai membawanya lari ke arah parkir,

"pakai helm ini" kata Kai memberikannya helm, kemudian menaiki motornya

dengan kecepatan tinggi Kai menerobos pagar sekolah, mereka menaiki motor mengelilingi kota dan sempat berhenti di beberapa toko seperti toko pakaian dan buku untuk Sehun, tak terpikir di benak Sehun, Kai sekaya ini, sekarang Sehun sedang mencoba salah satu baju pilihan Kai di toko yang ke-15, setelah mencoba dia keluar

"gimana Kai?" tanya Sehun, menunjukan penampilan barunya dengan kemeja berwarna hitam putih dengan celana yang terdapat robek robeknya

"sexy~, ayo yang ini saja" kata Kai, "hei, aku mau yang ini, langsung dipakai" sambungnya

"Kai setelah ini kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Sehun setelah proses pembayran sambil memegang banyak paper bag ditangannya

"makan malam bersama orang tuaku" kata Kai

"apa!?" teriak Sehun

"Aissh, tak perlu berteriak" kata Kai,

"jika aku menyukai seseorang, aku serius, dan keseriusan itu harus diketahui orang tuaku" sambungnya, serius Sehun sangat gugup, tak mungkinkan dia setelah lulus SMA langsung menikah dengan Kai, jika dia telah berjanji untuk lulus kuliah dan membantu appanya

"Kai-ah, Chakkaman" tiba tiba suara Sehun melembut, berbeda dari biasanya yang manja dan penuh godaan untuk Kai

"why?" kata Kai

"aku belum siap jika kau ajak menikah, kau tau aku mau kuliah dulu" kata Sehun

"ahahhah" tawa Kai, "kita lihat saja nanti" sambungnya, Sehun hanya pasrah dibawa pergi oleh Kai

o0o

Rumah keluarga Kim alias rumahnya Kai sangat besar malah lebih besar dari milik appanya yang notabene seorang menteri, Sehun tak berhenti menganga melihat rumah itu, memang benar penampilan Kai yang berantakan tidak bisa membuat kalian percaya kalau dia anak seorang pengusaha kaya

"Sehun, tutup mulutmu nanti lalat bisa masuk" kata Kai mengejek Sehun

"ternyata kau memang anak orang kaya" kata Sehun

"salah sendiri gak percaya, eh, tunggu aku disini, aku mau ganti baju" kata Kai lalu naik tangga meninggalkan Sehun di bangku sepertinya ini adalah ruang tamu, sangat besar itulah kesan pertama Sehun ada patung-patung dan guci yang sepertinya berharga mahal

"Annyeong" kata seseorang dari arah samping

"Nn nde" kata Sehun gugup ada wanita cantik yang menatapnya dengan gaun silver

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya

"Oh Sehun imnida" kata Sehun

"oh jadi ini pilihan Kai, sungguh sexy and pretty" ucap wanita itu membuat Sehun bingung

"nona siapa?" tanya Sehun

"aigoo wanita tua sepertiku di panggil nona, aku ibunya Kai" ucapnya, Sehun langsung membungkukkan badannya

"maaf, atas ketidak sopanan saya" kata Sehun

"tak perlu begitu formal" katanya, "hari ini appa Kai tak ikut jadi hanya kita bertiga" sambungnya

"Eomma!!" kata Kai datang memanggil ibunya lalu memeluknya manja

"aigoo, kau tak malu dilihat Sehun" kata ibu Kai, ditertawakan oleh Sehun

"ah biarin, ayo kita makan sekarang" kata Kai, kemudian pergi ke ruang makan bersama eommanya diikuti Sehun dibelakang, sungguh Kai ingin tertawa Sehun yang liar dan gila menjadi ciut karena melihat calon ibu mertuanya? aigoo sangat lucu batin Kai

Di dalam ruang makan sangat tenang, mereka makan dengan tenang, setelah selesai Sehun memulai pembicaraan

"Kai, kenapa kau tidak datang ke sekolah selama 12 hari?" tanya Sehun

"oh, aku sakit" katanya santai

"Sehunnie sangat perhatian ya" kata eomma Kai

"jadi, kau bisa apa saja?" tanya eomma Kai, Sehun kembali gugup, gila dia sedang ditanyai oleh calon mertuanya

"aku biasanya belajar, di sekolah aku mendapat juara umum, aku bisa masak hal hal yang mudah, dan bersih-bersih" jawab Sehun

"penampilanmu tak mencerminkan murid teladan" kata eomma Kai, membuat jantung Sehun copot

"oh kalau itu aku yang buat" kata Kai sangat jujur, Sehun sangat seksi dengan rambut rainbow, tato, dan kemeja yang kancingnya agak terbuka

"seberapa dekat kalian?" tanya eomma Kai lagi

"seberapa yang ibu pikirkan" kata Kai,

"lalu, kapan kalian akan menikahnya?" yang satu ini membuat Sehun ingin menjedutkan kepalanya ke meja makan

"serelah tamat eomma" balas Kai

"aniyo, aku mau kuliah dulu baru menikah" kata Sehun

"apa karena appamu?" tanya Kai mulai marah

"tidak" jawabku singkat, Kai yang marah sangat menakutkan

"Luhan? karena kau tak mau kalah darinya, menikah duluan membuat mu kalah karena Luhan akan kuliah" jawab Kai, kali ini aku diam, Kai langsung membanting meja, menarikku dari ruang makan sekuat tenaganya, aku menyempati memberi hormat kepada eomma Kai, dia malah tersenyum, Kai memulangkan Sehun dengan amarah dan pergi begitu saja

Sehun sangat khawatir orang yang sedang marah tak bisa berpikir jernih, takutnya Kai akan bunuh diri sekarang juga, sambil menutup matanya dia berdoa semoga Kai tak kenapa-kenapa

o0o

Besok paginya, pagi yang seharusnya tenang malah menjadi sangat kacau, ketika Sehun datang banyak yang bilang ada pertarungan, awalnya Sehun cuek toh itu bukan urusannya, tapi ketika ada yang meneriaki nama Kai dalam kerumunan dan selanjutnya nama Luhan dengan secepat kilat membuat jalan dari kerumunan itu untuk melihat untung dia pacarnya Kai jadi banyak yang kasih jalan

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun pada Kai yang masih menghajar Luhan yang kewalahn

"bukankah ini kemauan mu? kau ingin tak kalah darinya? kau tak ingin dibandingkan dirinya" kata Kai, lalu Kai hendak memberi tinjuan yang sangat keras ke arah hidung Luhan, lihatlah ancang-ancang Kai begitu meyakinkan akan sangat menyakitkan

Bugh

Sehun meninju rahang Kai sekuat tenaganya hingga Kai tercampak

"ani, aniyo ini bukan mauku, aku hanya tak bisa memilih antara keluarga dan dirimu" kata Sehun membuat Kai sangat terkejut dengan tingkahnya Sehun

Sehun pun lari sambil menangis meninggalkan kerumunan yang bingung

TBC

maaf kalau byk typo dan alurnya kecepetan, thanks to reviews and keep reading


	5. Chapter 5 The Last

Honour Student

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Xiumin

Pair : Kaihun, HanXiu

Length of Chapter : 5 of 5 (Last)

Rated : M

by Hsh623

o0o

7 years later

"Good Morning Mrs.Kim" sapa seorang maid, yang bekerja di mansion Kim yang sangat besar

"apa suamiku sudah pulang dari tugasnya?" tanya orang yang dipanggil Mrs.Kim oleh Maid

"maaf tuan Kai belum pulang dari tugasnya, tadi pagi saat anda masih tidur dia menghubungi, dia berkata anda harus datang ke acara pembukaan mal milik sahabatnya, tuan Kai akan menunggu disana, ini alamatnya" kata maid itu panjang lebar, dan memberikan secarik kertas

"kalau begitu suruh tuan Jung siapkan mobil untukku" kata Mrs.Kim, setelah itu Nyonya Kim pun pergi meninggalkan Mansionnya

o0o

"Sehun-ah! My baby!" teriak Kim Jongin dari jauh yang masih mengenakan seragam tentaranya di acara pembukaan mal milik temannya Park Chanyeol, yang di panggil menghela nafas dan menyambutnya dengan senyum riang andalannya sejak SMA

"Daddy~ ku kira kau tak datang" kata Sehun sambil menggeliat manja ke dada bidang Kai

"hush, sudahlah mari kita masuk ke pestanya my bad baby" kata Kai

merekapun melewati red carpet yang telah disediakan dan disambut dengan kamera kamera yang bersilau, Kim Sehun yang menggunakan kemeja hitam yang kancingnya agak terbuka dan celana panjang*kyk di mv lotto* dan Kim Jongin yang datang dengan seragam tentaranya, membuat semua orang berdecak kagum, mereka adalah pasangan serasi dan gila sekaligus, semua orang tau seberapa gilanya Sehun dan Kai yang sangat overprotektif membuat banyak orang memuji keanehan pasangan ini

"wah, wah, bintang utama sekolah kita dulu sudah datang" sambut Park Chanyeol

"oh, shut up, bukannya kau juga bintang sekolah" kata Sehun mencubit lengan Chanyeol

"well, aku akan merapat ke para seme, bye baby" kata Kai mencium pipi Sehun

"ekhem, stop lovey doveynya, buat iri aja" kata Chanyeol

"makanya cepetan nyatain cinta lho sama Yifan nanti dikeburu sama orang lain nanti nangis ngadunya ke aku" kata Sehun sewot, memang Park Chanyeol sangat menyukai Yifan dan tak berani mengucapkannya ya jadinya dia menjadi jomblo tua

"iya deh, yang udah nikah, susahnya ngomong sama Mrs.Kim, eh kesana aja yuk ada adik iparmu juga, Xiumin" kata Chanyeol menggeret Sehun ke uke uke yang sedang gosip, hell, Sehun bukan uke tipe penggosip dia lebih suka baca buku atau olahraga ranjang sama Kai, atau melakukan hal nekat, dia kan gila, dia langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol balik dan meraih mic, kemudian membawanya ke atas meja makan yang terdapat banyak bir dan wine

"Selamat Sore, Ladies... and Gentleman..., hari ini Kim Sehun dan Park Chanyeol akan menghibur kalian semua di Grand Opening Park Mall, semoga sore hari anda menyenangkan!!! salam untuk Wu Yifan dari Park Chanyeol and music on!!" teriak Sehun dengan mic membuat wajah Chanyeol memerah, Sehun melempar micnya kemudian mengambil dua botol wine di bawah kakiknya dan menyuruh Chanyeol juga meminumnya

"Oneshoot, yeol" kata Sehun, Chanyeol mengikuti katanya dan meminum satu botol wine sekali tenggak membuat dunia kedua namja uke di atas meja itu berputar kemudian mereka mulai menari gila bak bitch in a bar, dengan gaya erotis di atas meja mengikuti alunan musik sambil meminum wine di botol kedua, mungkin inilah cara Sehun menikmati pesta, mungkin dia juga ingin Chanyeol menjadi namja yang berani

semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh melihat penampilan dua uke tersebut termasuk kaum seme, lihat saja kancing baju mereka tinggal satu yang terpasang membuat semua orang pada mengeluarkan liurnya, musik pun makin menambah beatnya membuat goyangan mereka makin sexy

Yifan bersiul di sebelah Kai,

"bukankah itu istrimu" kata Yifan

"yeah, he is my bad baby" kata Kai

"apa kau ikhlas body istrimu dilihat orang lain" kata Yifan

"kubalikkan katamu, apa kau ikhlas yeollie mu dilihat orang lain, lagipula istriku itu memang suka hal yang berbeda dari yang lain, ya seperti ini, nanti aku akan hukum dia" kata Kai, membuat Yifan menyeringai

1 jam acara sudah berlalu, hari pun sudah menjadi gelap gulita, karena dua namja uke yang sudah mabuk berat mereka tetap meliuk liukan tubuh mereka tanpa lelah diatas meja, hingga Kai yang datang naik ke atas meja lalu menepuk punggung Sehun

"it's time to go back now" kata Kai

"ooh~ Daddy~" kata Sehun langsung mengalungkan tangannya, Kai hanya geleng geleng kepala, Kai mengendong Sehun yang ada di depannya itu sambil mendengar kata kata ngawur orang mabuk, sedangkan Chanyeol diurus oleh Yifan

Kai membawa Sehun pulang namun Sehun selalu mengganggunya pada saat dia menyetir seperti mengelus penisnya dan mendesah manja, membuat adik kecil Kai menegang, sesampainya di mansion mereka Kai langsung mengendong Sehun ala bridal ke kamar mereka, kemudian memasang posisi tindih-menindih di tempat tidur

"Kim Sehun, kau masih ingat sudah berapa tahun kita menikah?" tanya Kai

"1 tahun, daddy" jawab Sehun

"berapa tahun kita pacaran?" tanya Kai

"7 tahun, daddy" jawab Sehun

"71 jadi 8, jadi kau harus melayani daddy mu 8 ronde" kata Kai kemudian mencium pipi istrinya

"aigoo, daddy sangat merindukanku eoh, apa kau tidak berselingkuh selama tugas?" tanya Sehun balik

"apa kau gila hanya 0.1% tentara wanita korea jadi kesempatanku berselingkuh adalah?" tanya kai

"0.1%" kata Sehun merengut, disambut dengan kecupan hangat Kai yang lama lama menjadi kasar, dan berakhir dengan pergulatan di atas ranjang yang katanya sampai 8 ronde itu

"akhh... daddyhh.please at there!!" desah Sehun kenikmatan

"uhhh...shit...hun, apa lubangmu dari karet, digentot berkali kali tetap ketat" kata Kai

"akhh...daddy..shut up!! faster please!!!" kata Sehun, Kai memperkuat genjotannya, Sehun memperat cengkramannya di sprei lalu mencapai klimaks bersamaan

"thank you, baby" kata Kai mengecup Sehun lalu berbaring di sebelahnya

"your welcome, daddy" balas Sehun lemas, mereka masih terengah engah setelah kegiatan panas mereka

"aku tak bisa membayangkan hidupku jika aku tak bertemu denganmu dulu" kata Sehun

"aku juga, nae sarang" kata Kai

"saranghae, Kai jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" kata Sehun

"nado, dan tak akan pernah" kata Kai

THE END

(di tabok reader)

*FLASHBACK*

Semenjak kejadian Sehun menjotos Jongin, Sehun dan Jongin pun tak saling bicara mereka pada sibuk urusan mereka masing masing seperti mereka tidak kenal sebelumnya, namun baik Sehun dan Jongin tak sanggup untuk tidak cakapan dengan ujung dimana tiba tiba Jongin melamar Sehun di rumah ayahnya Sehun, tentu menteri Kim sangat kaget kedatangan keluarga pengusaha kaya raya seperti keluarga Kim ini.

"maaf, membuat malam anda yang tenang ini terganggu tuan Kim, saya dengan anak saya datang kesini untuk melamar anak anda Oh Sehun" kata ayah Kai yang membuat ayah Sehun terkejut, anaknya adalah murid yang rajin dan disiplin bahkan untuk pedekate saja tidak sempat pikirnya

"oh, boleh saya tau dengan alasan apa?" tanya menteri Kim, namun Sehun malah bersujud di kaki ayahnya sambil menangis menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara dia dan Kai kecuali soal bercinta, kemudian memperlihatkan prnampilannya yang asli, tentu menteri Kim Shock dan ibu Sehun juga, bagaimana bisa anaknya yang baik hati ini jadi seperti ini, tapi Kai datang mengatakan bahwa ini salahnya dan akan bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi Sehun setelah mereka tamat sekolah tentu dibalas tatapan horror Sehun, Sehun mengatakan bahwa pergaulannya saja berubah nilai disekolahnya tidak menurun, Sehun masih ingin menggapai cit citanya katanya sambil menangis dikaki ayahnya

ayah Jongin yang melihat kejadian ini berkata

"kalau dia tidak mau menikah denganmu, kau harus memenuhi janjimu" kata appa Kai, wajah Kai terlihat pasrah, jadi Kai dan appanya buat perjanjian kalau Kai jadi nikah sama Sehun, Kai akan jadi penerus usaha ayahnya tapi jika tidak dia harus jadi tentara mengikuti impian ayahnya yang tak terkabul dulu, melihat raut sedih Kai membuat Sehun tak tega, Sehun membuat perjanjian dengan Kai bahwa kalau Kai nilai rapotnya lebih rendah dari Sehun dia harus dengerin kata appanya kalau lebih tinggi Sehun akan menikah dengannya

Kai sangat senang dengan tawaran ini dan mulai rajin belajar, namun tetap saja otak Sehun lebih unggul membuat kemenangan ada di tangan Sehun, Sehun dan Kai tidak menikah, mereka menempuha jalan mereka masing masing, Kai jadi tentara, Sehun mendapatakan beasiswa ke Amerika sarjana arsitek sesuai dengan impian Sehun

Sebelum Sehun pergi ke Amerika Kai dan Sehun membuat janji jika mereka belum sukses mereka tidak boleh bertemu maka jika mereka sukses mereka harus bertemu dan menikah. dalam 5 tahun Oh Sehun yang merupakan tamatan Amerika itu sudah menjadi arsitek muda yang terkenala bahkan bangunan pencakar langit di Seoul di rancang olehnya, namun Kai masih menunggu satu tahun lagi untuk mendapatkan pangkat yang lebih tinggi biar Sehun bangga dengan dirinya, Sehun masih setia menunggu meski adiknya Luhan sudah menikah dengan Xiumin, Luhan juga sudah menjadi menteri menggantikan appanya

setelah sekian lama Kai pun mendapat pangkat Jendral, kenapa bisa? karena ketekunan dan kekuatan Kai yang tak bisa di ragukan, Dengan pangkat itu pula dia melamar Oh Sehun untuk menjadi Kim Sehun pada tanggal 04 September, Satu tahun berlalu Sehun sangat bahagia mendapat hidup yang jauh berbeda dengan ibunya, dia hidup lebih bebas dan layak sekarang tanpa ada rahasia, Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika dia tidak bertemu Kai, meski dia bukan Sehun yang dulu tapi dia memiliki fotonya di pajang di sekolahnya sebagai murid teladan terbaik diangakatannya

Honour Student

Real THE END

sorry jika author sering mengecewakan karena satu dan banyak hal tapi author selalu berusaha untuk jadi lebih baik, dan happy Kaihun day untuk hari terakhir di bulan september

#chocomilkcoupleevent #904 #0904


End file.
